wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/06
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=VI | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI Poranek czerwcowy świecił niezliczonym bogactwem blasków, upajał, grał wiekuistą arię złożoną z motywów wiosennych. Poranek buchał namiętnością młodzieńczej, rześkiej, rozkochanej piersi; tęsknił rozkoszną tęsknotą serca dziewiczego za ukochanym, radował się jak młody ptak, który pierwszy raz wyfrunie z gniazda do lotu, do słońca. Poranek sam był wesół i wszystko co żyło usposobił podobnie. Worczyn kipiał życiem; razem z świergotem ptaków dźwięczały szczebioty młodych głosów. Dorcia i Joasia Zborskie, oraz dwie panny Turskie, Ziula i Ania, stryjeczne siostry Iry, krzątały się żywo około przygotowań do majówki. Ira towarzyszyła im dzielnie. Wszystkie jasno ubrane, jak motyle, błyszczały świeżością polnych kwiatów z łąki. Stary pan Wojciech Paszowski przyjechał do Worczyna pierwszy. Młodzież ujrzawszy w bramie bryczuszkę z Tylemego, dziurawą i rozklekotaną, wybiegła raźno na spotkanie. Zaczęto wymachiwać rękoma, wiewały chusteczki. – Witamy! Witamy! – Czołem! – grzmiała odpowiedź. Dryndulka, zwana pompatycznie wolantem, zaprzężona w parę małych, kudłatych koniąt, kupionych gdzieś u kozaków w obozie, które znowu Paszowski szumnie nazywał kirgizami, przytoczyła się z hałasem do podjazdu. Pan Wojciech szarpnął za kapotę parobka i z młodzieńczą werwą wyskoczył z bryczki. Otoczyli go kołem. Stary pan zaczął po swojemu komplementować: – Co widzę! Olimp w Worczynie! A moje Diany, Wenery, jakże się cieszę, że was oglądam znowu. Panno Iro, kwaterę dla mnie, bo, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, nie wyjadę stąd chyba. Gdzież młodzież! Jak to i żaden dotąd nie przyjechał? – Spóźniają się panowie, tylko pan do nas spieszył – zaszczebiotała Ania Turska. – A my za panem najwięcej stęsknione. Ja o panu marzyłam cały rok na pensji – wołała Joasia Kula, grubym, męskim głosem. Paszowski porwał dziewczynę wpół i ucałował. – Staremu wolno! A smaczny buziak jak poduszeczka. Wyrosła nam panna Kula i jeszcze potłuściała; łydeczki... moje uszanowanie! – A nieprawda! Nie widzi pan, bo suknia przykrywa. – Krótka sukienczyna, krótka, jest się czym pysznić, żałować widoku nóżek nie trzeba, to urok piętnastu latek – przedrzeźniał Paszowski i bez ceremonii całował wszystkie panienki po kolei. – Panna Ania, widzę, zawsze jednakowo rezolutna i nieprzystępna. A tu jest ktoś co tęskni, Bolutek Osinowski, a jakże! Panna Ziula z aparatem. Brawo! będziemy się fotografowali. – A o mnie, to pan już zapomniał? – spytała wdzięcznie Dorcia Zborska. – Wenero moja! Ja oślepłem na twój widok. Cóż tam nowego, dużo się nazawracało główek? Jest tu u nas w okolicy jedna cacana główka, pewno niedługo posiedzi na karku jak zobaczy pannę Dorcię. Ajaj! Cóż za oczki! mnie staremu ciarki idą. A te dudki nie przyjeżdżają. – Niech nam pan powie jaki ten „panicz” jest! Czy bardzo ładny? – pytała Kula. – O ładny! On tu straci głowę, ale i panienkom radzę się ostro trzymać. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że nosi binokle, takie bez oprawy, same szkła i... czerwoną kamizelkę. Szyk! – Ee! pan sobie z nas żartuje. – Otóż i on! Jedzie „panicz”. Panny rozbiegły się na widok amerykana i czwórki powożonej przez Denhoffa. Tylko w oknach, spoza firanek zamajaczyły ciekawe główki. Denhoff znał już Paszowskiego z widzenia, lecz go jeszcze nie wizytował. Po powitaniu zaczęli się obaj sobie przyglądać. Denhoff dyskretnie, Paszowski zaś bez ceremonii. Ryszard z początku kręcił się pod tym badawczym wzrokiem, ale po chwili ogarnęła go zwykła pewność siebie. Podniósł głowę wysoko i zza szkieł patrzył na pana Wojciecha śmiało, nawet wyzywająco. Paszowski rzekł do Turskiego: – Podoba mi się ten „panicz”, wcale sympatyczny chłop, tylko jeszcze trochę... seledynowy. Kocio Leśniewski mówił mi, że podobny do żydka, panny twierdzą, że do lorda; w rzeczywistości zaś może i to i tamto określenie ma pewną słuszność, ale przede wszystkim on jest zastosowany do swego nazwiska. Typowy Denhoff! Jest to niezaprzeczenie stary i dobry ród westfalski, dawno osiadły w Polsce, więc rasę na nim znać i zarazem trochę obce piętno. Ale czy się u nas zaaklimatyzuje, to bardzo wątpliwe. – Zaaklimatyzuje się na pewno – rzekł Turski – tylko czy potrafi majątek utrzymać? To entuzjasta i marzyciel, on już kocha Wodzewo, jakby się tu urodził, lecz pomimo to majątek topnieje mu w ręku. Szkoda! bo to dobry chłopak, gdyby nie był spaczony... – Taki już los, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich! Paczyli go opiekunowie, teraz znowu dostał się w łapki Wrońskiego, który jest panie... te... kanalia. Wiem ja również dużo i o tym jego opiekunie głównym, Rosolawskim. To także numerek. Paszowski zauważył, że ojciec Marysia lubi Ryszarda, pomimo że go krytykuje. Sam przyglądał się Denhoffowi i coraz większej nabierał do niego sympatii. Dobra elegancja młodzieńca, trochę angielska lecz naturalna, złoty humor i czasem zabawna szczerość, zdołały przejednać nawet starszego Turskiego, chociaż on z zasady nie lubił obcych nazwisk i niezupełnie swojskich postaci. Denhoff był już pośród panien. Od razu uwagę swą skierował na Dorcię. Jej wykwintna delikatna uroda zrobiła na nim silne wrażenie. Patrzył na nią jakby z pobożnością, jak na cudny witraż kunsztownej roboty. Zauważył, że Dorcia jest jeszcze prawie w krótkiej sukni i że wygląda niesłychanie dziewiczo, jak pensjonarka. To go mocniej zainteresowało. Przyłapał gdzieś Irę i spytał zdyszanym głosem: – Proszę pani, ile lat ma panna Dora? – Dorcia ma siedemnaście, właśnie skończyła pensję. Ale cóż pan taki zaaferowany?... Denhoff nie odpowiedział, pobiegł do panien i stał się nieodłącznym towarzyszem Dorci. Wkrótce nastąpił wyjazd na majówkę. Duży wóz w drabinach, zaprzężony w cztery konie, zabrał całe towarzystwo, służba na bryczce wiozła prowianty. Jechano ze śpiewami, gwarnie, Denhoff powoził. Obok niego siedziała Dorcia. Długie jej warkocze i ogromne ciemne rzęsy, fryzowane, jak ze strusich piór, które dziewczyna umiała ślicznie spuszczać na różane policzki i ładnie, wolno wznosić do góry, odkrywając przepaścistą głębię błękitnych źrenic; działały na Ryszarda wprost upojnie. Budził się w nim szał niesłychany, bujna żywotność jego natury kipiała warem. A na wozie uśmiechano się porozumiewawczo. Ira szepnęła do Paszowskiego: – Dorcia jak zwykle, tak i w tym wypadku wygrała konkurs. Przepowiedziałam to naprzód. Na obszernej polanie w lesie turowskim, zgromadziło się prawie całe obywatelstwo okoliczne, głównie zaś młodzież. Gospodarzami majówki byli Ira i Maryś. Muzyka ukryta za drzewami grała raźnie oberki i krakowiaki. Po głośnych powitaniach wszyscy rozbiegli się po lesie, na polanie zostali starsi. Pan Turski sapnął niechętnie ujrzawszy Korzyckiego z Zapędów, ale witał go uprzejmie, tylko chłodno, wyraźnie unikając większej zażyłości. Panie były ze sobą również trochę sztywne. Szczera, naturalna pani Turska nie mogła się zgodzić z Korzycką, pozującą na arystokratkę bez najmniejszych danych na to. Obcowanie z sobą męczyło obie strony. Ratował sytuację Paszowski, umiejący zręcznie w obopólną niechęć wpleść dobry humor. Pana Turskiego drażnił syn. Z przykrością patrzył na Marysia nie odstępującego od panny Korzyckiej. Maryla cała różowa w bladoróżowych fularach, w dużym kapeluszu zatrzęsionym polnymi różami wyglądała jak boginka kwiatów. Snuł się koło niej Perzyński, chcąc zdobyć pierwsze miejsce, Maryś nie ustępował, ona zerkała oczyma na Denhoffa. Gniewał ją Ryszard zapatrzony w Dorcię, bo przywykła do hołdów, nie mogła znieść rywalizacji. Z Perzyńskiego nic sobie nie robiła, zbywając go lekko, ale Marysia chciała widocznie zamienić na Denhoffa, tylko się jej to nie udawało. Turski był uparty. – Panno Marylo przejdziemy się w stronę brzeźniaka. Chce pani? – szepnął Maryś. – Tak sami tylko? Wszyscy poszli na poziomki – odrzekła patrząc w stronę Ryszarda. – A my pójdziemy na dzwonki, tam rosną kampanule, wszak je pani lubi? – No tak! ale... – Ale wolałaby pani iść z Denhoffem, niż ze mną. Bardzo wierzę! Jednak to już trudno, trzeba się tymczasem zgodzić na moje towarzystwo. – Pan jest zawsze źle wychowany, pozostanie nim całe życie. – Dlatego, że umiem odgadywać, co pani myśli? Ale mi pani nie zaprzeczy, dobrze odgadłem. Prawda? – A dobrze! Pan Denhoff jest od pana... – Zabawniejszy. Co? – Jest grzeczniejszy. – Niech i tak będzie. On się teraz grzecznością popisuje przed Dorcią i o nas wcale nie dba. My więc idziemy na kampanule. Maryla nie opierała się już, tylko była nadąsana. Szła wolno, rwąc leśne paprocie. Maryś postępował tuż obok. Nareszcie ona spytała: – Czy kuzynki pana długo zabawią w Worczynie?... – Całe lato. – Tak!?... – Niestety, westchnął Maryś. Maryla spłonęła. On po długiej chwili ciekawie zajrzał w jej oczy. – Czy .zrobiłem pani przykrość?... panno Marylo. – Pan mi na każdym kroku dokucza, już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. – I pani się nie broni, tak sobie pozwala na to?... – Cóż mam robić? – Wynaleźć jakiś argument, który by mnie zwyciężył. Na przykład teraz, dowieść mi, że Denhoff tyle panią obchodzi co... Aleksander Macedoński, koń trojański, Kain i Abel. Słowem coś, o co mogę nie być zazdrosny. Ale mi pani tego nie dowiedzie! Ten „panicz” robi furorę bez wyjątków. Niech mi pani powie, czy on naprawdę taki lew? Maryla śmiała się. – Pan jest o niego zazdrosny! Ha! ha! ha! Jakie to zabawne! Myślałam, że tylko między kobietami zazdrość istnieje. – Widzi pani? Co za odkrycie niesłychane. Denhoff może sobie zabierać cały świat kobiecy, ale nie panią. – A to dlaczego? – Bo ja pani nie oddam. – Jakież to prawa pan sobie rości? – spytała wyzywająco. – Niech pani nie przybiera takiej pozy... hrabiowskiej, bo to mi ani zaimponuje ani wystraszy. Może Denhoffa? – Pan Denhoff nie naraziłby się u mnie na taki ton. Turski ściągnął brwi z irytacją. – Gdyby mi to powiedział mężczyzna, żądałbym satysfakcji. Ale tak... Nie chcę się nawet wdawać z panią w polemikę. – No to niech pan na przeprosiny pocałuje mnie w rękę. Proszę. Podała mu szczupłą dłoń z zalotnym uśmiechem. Maryś ją tylko uścisnął. – Pan nie całuje? – Nie pani, na rozkaz nie potrafię nawet tego. – To pan jej więcej nie dostanie! – oburzyła się Maryla. – Ha! to trudno. Liczę na swoje siły. Zdobędę sam. W milczeniu doszli do brzeźniaka. Maryla zaczęła zrywać liliowe dzwonki i układała z nich bukiet. Jej różowa postać falowała zręcznie pośród traw i kwiatów. – Zmęczyłam się. Usiądźmy. Upadła na kępę mchu, malowniczo rozkładając suknię. Turski usiadł obok niej. Maryla uplotła wianek z dzwonków i macierzanki, po czym włożyła go sobie na głowę, zdjąwszy uprzednio kapelusz. – Ładnie mi w tym? – Bardzo. – Jak wyglądam? – Nie jak Zosia z „Pana Tadeusza” w każdym razie. Wygląda pani jak mademoiselle Marie de Korzycka, bawiąca się w sielankę w dobrach swych na wsi, po powrocie z Riwiery. – Bardzo trafne określenie. Ja rzeczywiście lubię swojskość, ale tylko podczas wakacji. Takie sielankowe spacery, kampanule, brzeźniaki, majówki, macierzanki, dobre na parę miesięcy. – Czekałem kiedy pani dołączy do tej... sielankowej litanii Marysia Turskiego. – Cóż to, pan uważa się za kwiat? – Nie, ale ja jestem swojski. Maryla zrobiła dowcipną minę i jęła na nowo wiązać kwiaty. – Pani pewno myśli w tej chwili, że jestem nadspodziewanie delikatny i, że jako wytwór krajowy, nie egzotyczny, sam pokornie się zgadzam tylko na dopełniacza sielanki wakacyjnej – rzekł Maryś wesoło. – Więc wyglądamy teraz jak Kasia i Bartek w lesie na „kwiotach” „Moiście wy!” – żartowała wykrętnie Maryla. Zabawmy się w taką czułą parę. Dobrze panie Marianie. – Do czasu, aż pani wyjedzie za granicę szukać nie sielanek lecz – partii. Czy tak? – No, tak. Może nawet krócej. Dotąd, aż się nam sprzykrzy ta zabawa. Maryś zerwał się, stanął i podał rękę Maryli. – Chodźmy już stąd. Niech pani już wstanie, mech wilgotny. – Czy pan się boi mrówek? Ja nie jestem Telimena. – A ja nie jestem usposobiony do roli Bartka, jaką mi pani łaskawie raczyła ofiarować. – Więc Kasia na „kwiotach” pana nie nęci? Spojrzał drapieżnie w kokieteryjne oczy Maryli i rzekł porywczo: – Niech pani ze mną nie igra, panno Marylo. Jestem swojski, ale właśnie dlatego nie umiem abdykować ze swego dobra na rzecz cudzych. Pani jest także naszą i nie pozwolę pani wyfrunąć w obce kraje. Można zimować, własny klimat nie zabije. – Któż to mi poobcina lotki. Ciekawam? – Tylko trochę, same brzegi skrzydełek. – Ale kto?! – Ja. Maryla zmieszała się. – Hop! Hop! – zawołały liczne głosy bardzo blisko i spoza brzóz wyszło kilka osób. – Szukamy państwa! Proszę na kurczęta – wołano zewsząd. Na polance stary Turski przywołał do siebie syna. – Marysiu zastanów się! cóż ty ciągle z tą Korzycka?... – Papo, zastanów się! Jestem przecież kawalerem, a ona panną – odpowiedział Maryś, naśladując patos ojca. – Nie żartuj! Wiesz jaką opinię ma Korzycki i że to parweniusz. Całkiem nieodpowiednia dla ciebie. Nie nasza sfera. Maryś wyrwał się szybko i mijając muzykę krzyknął: – Hej chłopcy! Mazura takiego od ucha! Po czym porwał Marylę za rękę i zawołał na całą polanę: – Wszystkie pary! Panie Denhoff, my wodzireje. Zaczynamy! Huczny mazur rozbrzmiał po lesie, echo niosło go w dal. Z szumem zerwały się pary jedna za drugą. W głębi lasu wrzeszczała wystraszona sójka. Maryś z różową Marylą wiedli łańcuch. Nawet Paszowski tańczył z Kulą Zborską. Denhoff z Dorcią. Wichrem przelecieli kilka razy polanę wzdłuż i wszerz, po czym na komendę Marysia, wszyscy rzucili się do zastawionych półmisków na obrusach i na trawie. Pan Korzycki lisim ruchem przysunął się do córki. – Moja Mary, nie spodziewałem się nigdy, że się tak dasz opętać Turskiemu. Do czego to podobne? Zamożny szlachcic, ale nic nadto. Powinnaś pomyśleć o Denhoffie, on dopiero dla ciebie odpowiedni. – Denhoff także nie jest magnatem – odrzekła Maryla wydymając usta. – Ale może nim być! Zresztą bardzo bogaty i nosi nazwisko niepospolitego zagonowca. A cóż Turski? Pamiętaj, że to – nie nasza sfera. Maryla wzruszyła ramionami i Odeszła. Za chwilę siedząc obok Marysia, trącała się z nim kieliszkiem wina. Turski spuścił oczy. – Ten chłopak nie umie zachowywać moich tradycji – myślał z goryczą. . – Ta Maryla nie ma ambicji, szlachta ją ciągnie. Taka sobie zwyczajna szlachta – desperował Korzycki. Gdy wieczór zapadł, jedni chcieli odjeżdżać, drugich nęcił księżyc i cudna noc gwiaździsta, więc głosowali za pozostaniem. Większość głosów przemogła i towarzystwo rozeszło się po gęstym lesie, bogato podszytym, teraz jeszcze jakby osrebrzonym. Muzyka, na rozkaz Denhoffa, grała ciche melodie, przeważnie z motywów ludowych; nagle rozległy się po lesie słodkie tony muzyki z „Opowieści Hoffmana”, czar wionął potężnie, zasnuwał marzeniem cały las i zebranych w nim ludzi. Ale oto jeszcze jeden urok bezmierny; jakby gwiazdy spadły z niebios na trawę, tak zamigotało dokoła mnóstwo robaczków świętojańskich. Świeciły opalowo, jak blade szafiry, jak jasne przezrocze szmaragdy, jakby złotosrebrne drobniuchne płomyczki. Aż las zajaśniał tajemniczą smugą świetlną. Było coś tak niezwykle pięknego w tym rozedrganym, błyskotliwym podłożu leśnym, taki olśniewający przepych natury, że wszyscy stanęli niemi z zachwytu. I cisza trwała w głębinach strojnego lasu, cisza uroczysta. Migotało niebo i migotała ziemia. Tam gwiazdy mrugały sennie, wabiąc upoiście, tu cicho przesuwały się świetliki z krzaku na krzak, po trawie czasem trysnęła żywa gwiazdka wzlatująca wyżej, aż na gałęzie. Denhoff stał obok Dory i patrzył. Nagle pochylił się, nazbierał pełne garście robaczków i sypnął je na włosy dziewczyny. Krzyknęła lekko i zadrżała, ale już patrzono na nią. Szmer podziwu uświadomił Dorci, że jest piękną, nie strząsała robaczków, które ułożyły się nad jej czołem w kształcie diademu, czy korony z gwiazd. Denhoff obsypywał ją wciąż, złocił dziewczynę dla siebie, nie dbając o nikogo. Ona była nieco zmieszana, co dodawało jeszcze powabu jej postaci zupełnie bajecznej. Świetliki lśniły na jej włosach, nad czołem, na spuszczonych warkoczach, kilka uczepiło się na blado niebieskim batyście jej sukni, a wszystkie migotały ślicznie, rzucając na delikatną twarz Dory refleksy niesłychanie subtelne, czyniąc z niej niby wieszczkę swoją. Oczy Dorci pod wpływem tych mistycznych świateł miały w sobie także gwiazdy promienne, błyszczały szafirami i ogniem. Ładniejszej, bardziej czarującej dekoracji nie można było dla Dory wymarzyć. Ona to czuła instynktem, chociaż się nie widziała. Wdzięcznie patrzyła na Ryszarda za to, że ją tak ukoronował! I stała wykwintna, młoda jak zorza, pełna finezji, malownicza, zapłoniona trochę, jakby pod wpływem ogólnych zachwytów. Obraz ten uplastyczniła cicha muzyka i odległy śpiew słowika. Cały las z tą dziewczęcą postacią był zaczarowany. – Wyglądasz Dora, jak sen błękitny – rzekł Maryś. – Albo lepiej, jak Psyche oczekująca Erosa, również promiennego – zauważył Paszowski. – To jest żywy obraz z Olimpu, nie ze świata. – Wieszczka tajemniczych światów – boginka cudnych nocy i... miłości – egzaltował się Miecio Korzycki. Ale Denhoff zaprzeczył: – Nie, najtrafniej określił pan Marian; to jest błękitny sen, a według mnie jest to wizja kwiatu paproci. Apoteoza tej legendy. Wszyscy mu przyklasnęli, określenie było nie mniej poetyczne i trafne, tym bardziej, że dopiero teraz zauważono, iż Dora stała wśród olbrzymich krzaków paproci i że pióra ich zielone, sięgały niemal jej do kolan. Scena ta przeciągnęła się; gdy Denhoff i Dora zostali na chwilę trochę odosobnieni, on pochylił do dziewczyny swą postać i rzekł cicho, jakby w obawie spłoszenia uroku: – Kwiat paproci, mój kwiat. Dora milczała.